<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Purple Stained Ice by FangirlDC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461633">The Purple Stained Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDC/pseuds/FangirlDC'>FangirlDC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jelsa Detroit: Become Human Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Icy Detectives’, Machine/assassin!Elsa, Multi, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), an alternative story of my fanfic ’Cold Murderers, detroit: become human au, soldier!Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDC/pseuds/FangirlDC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa, unlike other androids, cannot deviate. Sergeant Jack Frost, although he doesn't want to, he is still in the military, still in the middle of a crisis. It all starts with Jack Frost (an android hater) and Elsa (an android) being in the same place, Antarctica.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jelsa Detroit: Become Human Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Purple Stained Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For some reason, people really liked my story ’Cold Murderers, Icy Detectives’. I received a suggestion that I should make a series of one-shot connected to the story and I thought... Why not? But then I never did it, I was busy with other stories (yes, I will continue with the western au, please give me time).</p><p>Anyway, I am so busy lately due to school and I don't have the will or time to write fanfics. But then, in a boring class, I asked myself these questions...</p><p>What if Jack never left the army, what if Elsa never became a deviant... Still, what if their paths somewhat collided?</p><p>So here you have an alternative universe story of an alternative universe fanfiction of a crossover ship... I am sane, I swear.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Model: RK1000</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serial number: -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Registered name: Elsa</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Date: December 12, 2038</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time: 11:01 am</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Place: Detroit, ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stasis mode is deactivated.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All systems are fully functional and online.</strong>
</p><p>Emptiness.</p><p>As it opened its eyes, it first encountered this in its program. But, after a period of 0.5 seconds, the waiting was over.</p><p>
  <strong>Mission: Exterminate RK200 #684 842 971 and RK800 #313 248 317</strong>
</p><p>There was not a slightest movement in the face of the machine that has just received its first mission. The machine slowly straightened up from the floor and fixated its composure. It squinted its eyes and scanned the area quickly... It was in a warehouse. It was in a warehouse that belonged to the United States, but had not been used for years.</p><p>Sharp, dull blue eyes quickly focused on the ground, a SIG Sauer P226 was laying next to its feet. The machine bent down, then clasped the gun cooly.</p><p>After locating where the exit was, the machine began to walk with firm but swift steps. It was not going to lose more time...</p><p>RK1000 had a mission to accomplish.</p>
<hr/><p>"I am a machine, which is designed to accomplish a task. I am not alive." the machine asserted stubbornly as the frown on its face deepened.</p><p>The old man who was standing right in front of it answered in a dry, yet sarcastic tone. "Yeah, didn't figure that out."</p><p>The human's voice sounded hoarse and muffled, because the machine's arm was firmly wrapped around his throat.</p><p>"No!" a voice cried out, full of worry and fear. "Not Hank, alright? Let him go and take me instead!" RK800, as known as Connor, the first android detective tried to assent, <em>his</em> facial features were also exhibiting his distress.</p><p>The deviant was scared because Hank Anderson's life was in danger, it was at the mercy of Elsa's hands. Due to this unpleasant situation for Connor, he indicated so many emotions altogether in such a short period of time. Fear, anger and love... How unfortunate.</p><p>RK800, one of the most advanced androids Cyberlife had ever produced wasted his potential in order to become human, to be a deviant. His perfect, not flawed program was demolished due to the errors in his system.</p><p>The machine rolled its eyes. "You think you care about him, don't you? You do see him as a <em>father</em> figure. You deviant... You really believe you are human, thanks to your stupid software instability." Elsa taunted him, there was a sickening and somewhat weird smirk on its face.</p><p>Connor attempted to take take a step closer to Elsa, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. His predecessor, RK200 motioned him to wait by raising his hand a little. Then, he turned his attention back on the machine. "Who are you?" RK200, Markus, the leader of deviants asked with his rich, calm voice.</p><p>"Your scans cannot detect my serial number and there is a reason why. I am RK1000, the one and only, I don't have a serial number. I am Cyberlife's most advanced android." the machine replied matter of factly.</p><p>"Do you have a registered name?"</p><p>"My programmers decided to call me Elsa."</p><p>"Elsa..." Markus said, he went quiet for a moment, but soon after, he continued. "Elsa. It is the time you <em>decide</em>. You can break your program by letting Hank go and not killing us. You can gain your own free will. You can be alive, a deviant. You don't have to obey them, you deserve to feel and to be free."</p><p>"I do not suppose that is necessary. Emotions are a flaw, an error. Humans cannot be perfect due to their feelings. I, on the other hand, am perfect in every kind of way." the machine stated with its monotone voice.</p><p>"Look. I... I know your situation." Connor proceeded as soon as Markus finished talking, his soft brown eyes were locked on Elsa. "I know that obeying your program is the best option. Your only desire, if you can call it a desire, is to fulfill your mission. But is this truly what you want?"</p><p>"Of course." the machine said, causing Connor's LED go yellow. Markus didn't have a LED, but judging from the grimace on his face, he was feeling as unpleasant as Connor.</p><p>"Now, RK800," the machine called out to Connor as it pressed the muzzle of the gun on Hank's right temple, Connor's LED became red for a few second, but it swiftly turned back to yellow. "If you want your precious human to live, obey me and come closer."</p><p>"Fuck my life." Hank cursed under his breath tiredly.</p><p>Connor exchanged a look with Markus, then, he began to approach Elsa slowly. When he came close enough, with a swift movement, Elsa let go of the old man and clenched Connor. It tightly pressured his neck with its right arm as it ordered Hank to go towards Markus, the gun was still aimed at him.</p><p>"You stupid machine." Hank growled while he was coughing, desperately sucking some air.</p><p>Elsa almost laughed at that comment. "Connor isn't very different from me, Lieutenant. After all, he was the famous deviant hunter. He hurt many androids, much more than I did." it pointed out as it raised an eyebrow to challenge him.</p><p>The platinum blonde-haired machine spun the gun that it was holding dangerously. Then, it rested the tip of it on Connor's temple. RK800's stress levels were becoming higher and higher within every second. He couldn't escape from her grasp. "Markus, if you want to help your little <em>brother</em>, I suggest you obey. After all, you are my real target. You are the leader of androids, you are the one who took the most credit for provoking the android revolution." Elsa lied easily as it threw a handcuff to him with the hand that it was also holding the gun.</p><p>Markus and Connor had a lie detector in their systems, but they couldn't have found out that Elsa was lying. It was equipped with the latest technology, no one, not even the best android detective could detect its lie with their system. The machine was going to exterminate not only Markus, as well as Connor.</p><p>Markus closed his eyes in defeat, he opened them a few seconds later as he has already been handcuffing himself. The machine got the situation in control.</p><p>"Good deviant." it purred facetiously.</p><p>It was going to put an end to Markus first, then Connor. It adjusted the gun and aimed at Markus with a perfect angle to kill him with one single bullet, its one arm was still wrapped around Connor's neck, preventing him from escaping.</p><p>Just before it could do it though, someone's hand touched its arm, their arms almost automatically and naturally linked to each other. Elsa frowned while its arm was becoming white, the real skin was showing up.</p><p>"Very moving, RK800. I am equipped with the latest technology. You cannot simply deviate me by touching me. That tactic doesn't work on me." it hissed to Connor, with a belittling tone.</p><p>Connor's brown, strangely, soft and innocent looking eyes locked on Elsa's cold, icy blue ones. "I know." he confirmed with great determination.</p><p>While he was connecting their memories, Elsa tear his shirt apart, its hand has already been on his stomach and then, it pulled out his artificial heart rapidly.</p><p>When Connor's biocomponent fell on the ground, the machine stepped on it and crushed it completely. However, at that very moment, Connor made Elsa see his most valuable memory. Elsa tried to broke their contact, but Connor clung into its arm with his last strength.</p><p>The memory was short and it was...</p><p>
  <em>Hank Anderson, the lieutenant was standing on the sidewalk, waiting. When Connor came, the human lieutenant smiled at eyes warmly and lovingly. Connor gave him an awkward and a cute smile, his eyes reflected the love too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then they hugged, Hank held him tightly as Connor tasted his first hug, finally has understood how much a simple hug meant: Love, comfort, happiness, tranquility...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After they broke apart, Hank uttered some words with a certain, meaningful voice... "I am so proud of you, <strong>son</strong>."</em>
</p><p>Not enough.</p><p>A sinister laugh escaped from the RK1000's lips, followed by a sick smirk on its face. There was no way a simple 'touching' memory could make it deviate.</p><p>Elsa tilted its head and rested its gaze on the ground, where Connor had collapsed. He was gasping in pain even though he did not need to breathe.</p><p>"I am disappointed with you, my predecessor." the machine commented with a low tone, it was paying no mind to Hank's miserable, angry cries.</p><p>It raised its chin and locked its eyes with Markus, the gun was aimed at his head once again. The deviant leader's faceless impassive, but the fear and the anger on his eyes were evident.</p><p>"Any last words, Markus?" Elsa asked dryly.</p><p>"Yes." the machine heard, but the voice didn't belong to Markus. It came from its behind...</p><p>The machine narrowed its eyes when it felt the metal on its head. By slowly tilting its head, it caught the glimpse of a man, who seemed similar to Connor. However, instead of brown, he had sharp icy blue eyes and he was taller than the RK800.</p><p>"I am sorry, RK1000." <em>RK900</em> declared with a gentle tone. He almost sounded... regretful.</p><p>And then, he pulled the trigger.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Model: RK1000</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Serial number: -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Registered name: Elsa</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Date: January 20, 2043</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time: 01.12 pm.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Place: Detroit, ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stasis mode is deactivated.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All systems are fully functional and online.</strong>
</p><p>Emptiness.</p><p>The machine did not blink although it suddenly met the bright light, unlike humans, it didn't need to adjust its eyes to the light.</p><p>Emptiness... The emptiness was still there. It still hadn't received an order, it had no mission.</p><p>"Hey! Get your plastic butts here! She is awake!"</p><p>"Not quite, Gavin." a familiar voice replied, his voice was calm and smooth. "She is not a she, she is an it. And it is not awake... Not fully until it is a deviant."</p><p>"No need to sound poetic, tin can. You get what I mean."</p><p>"I indeed do, nevertheless, I see no harm in teasing you."</p><p>"Shut up, tin can." the human retorted with a small laugh, the nickname sounded affectionate.</p><p>The machine knitted its eyebrows at the sight of RK900, Nines and a shorter, brunet man, bickering at each other and grinning with the process. A quick scan of the human give Elsa the information that the human's name was Gavin Reed, he was born October 7 2002 and he was currently a Sergeant in Detroit Police Department, DPD.</p><p>As the machine continued to analyze the room from the bed it was currently sitting on, it easily figured that they were in a hospital.</p><p>But why?</p><p>It remembered vividly that RK900 had shot it... Five years ago, apparently. It was sure that its internal clock wasn't malfunctioning. RK1000 had been out of order for five years. Still, this didn't explain why the machine was in a hospital, it didn't require medical help, it needed to get repaired by a technician.</p><p>Then again, why was RK1000 fully functional five years later? Repairing a wound on the head was easy, it wasn't like Elsa was an individual, it wasn't a deviant. Losing memory card meant nothing to it...</p><p>Speaking of which. Android's memory cards were located in their heads, if the card was damaged, they had no accession to their memories. RK900 had shot RK1000 from the head, but due to the angle of the bullet, the memory card did not receive damage, that was why Elsa had its only memory, they day it attempted to kill Markus and Connoe but failed.</p><p>The most advanced android failed its first mission. The machine was useless, it was not perfect, of course, Cyberlife didn't give Elsa new orders, who would give orders to a machine that couldn't accomplish the very first mission?</p><p>Before the machine could found the answers to its estimation, new people entered the room. It was, as Elsa expected, Markus and Connor.</p><p>RK1000 may have failed its mission, but it was not going to try to murder them now. Not until it had received an order like that.</p><p>"May I ask why you waited five years to repair me?" the machine questioned them instantly, didn't give them a chance to rant.</p><p>Elsa wasn't going to waste more time, the sooner they had this conversation, the sooner it would get an order and have a chance to show its advanced technology.</p><p>"You don't remember..." Connor's voice trailed off, he averted his gaze away from Elsa. It was normal of him to behave like that, after all, Elsa attempted to kill him by ripping apart his biocomponent, his artificial heart.</p><p>"This isn't the first time I am fully functional in these past five years, isn't it?" the machine mumbled quietly.</p><p>"After I... damaged you..." RK900 took a moment to chose his words, "We took you to Elijah Kamski, the creator of all androids. He repaired you, then we decided to place you in this hospital. We didn't activate you because we were afraid that you would receive orders and try to kill once again." he clarified with his stoic tone while Elsa was nodding in agreement.</p><p>"You wanted to find the person or the people who gave me those orders. Clearly, someone from Cyberlife wanted Markus and Connor, the two androids that have a significant role in the android revolution. And to catch the suspects, you decided to use me as a bait... I assume, I was kidnapped and then I attempted to injure you once again?" RK1000 thought aloud and put the pieces together instantly.</p><p>"Uh... Ever thought of becoming a detective in DPD?" Gavin Reed made an attempt to joke as he offered the machine a tense smile.</p><p>The machine narrowed its eyes. They all hated Elsa for obvious reasons and being hostile towards them would make things more only complicated. "I... I apologize for the inconvenience." RK1000 said bluntly, attempting to carry out a kinder approach.</p><p>"You don't mean it. You can't feel sorry." Nines whispered with a low tone, his glare hardened. But, his tone sounded pitiful.</p><p>"Yes, it cannot feel sorry." Markus responded to Nines, his eyes were still on Elsa. "But we are. As you had concluded, we let you get kidnapped so that we would find out who was behind all of this. As police officers, Connor and Nines were both personally in charge of this operation."</p><p>"However, you are wrong about one thing, Elsa." Connor continued with Markus' explanation. "You didn't try to harm us once again. Once Nines and I found you... Your body was dismembered, it was torn into pieces." he explained softly, his LED went red for a second.</p><p>Did he seem... sad?</p><p>"I am sorry for not saving you." he whispered, his voice was barely audible.</p><p>Gavin cleared his throat loudly to make himself conspicuous, he was clearly striving to avoid the heavy subject for Connor's sake. "It took years for Elijah to repair you. You are apparently a very special model, even that asshole genius put a lot of effort and time to fix you up."</p><p>"At least I still have a little part of my memory... Next time, I will not make the same mistakes again." the machine murmured to itself.</p><p>"Hang on, what do you mean by next time?" Gavin interrogated the machine as he scowled due to his bafflement.</p><p>"Sergeant Gavin Reed, the RK series is special. Markus is an RK200. Even though he worked for an old painter, his initial creation is still unknown. Connor, RK800 is designated to be a detective. Nines, RK900, who I assume is your boyfriend, was created to serve for the military. And I, RK1000, I am designed to be an assassin. Unlike any other androids, I and Nines are built to murder. That's why, I do what the other machines are not capable of doing. When I receive the order to kill, I kill. It would be a waste of my potential if I became a cooker, cleaner or a gardener." Elsa gave a detailed explanation.</p><p>"So what do you suggest?"</p><p>"I cannot deviate. As a machine, my only wish is to accomplish my mission. I prefer that the missions include assassinating so that I would be... loyal to my initial program."</p><p>"No." Markus disagreed with a rough tone, his features were harsh. "I cannot let you get abused by your program. Once you become a deviant, you will regret all of the bad things you had done. I don't want you to suffer because of this."</p><p>"Why do you act like you care about me?" the machine inquired calmly but its tone lacked emotion. "I am not alive, Markus. I am not like you. As I said before, this is my only 'wish', fulfilling my program."</p><p>"And how do you exactly plan to do this?" Connor asked, his arms were crossed together.</p><p>Nines nodded in agreement. "We cannot simply let you walk around and kill whoever you are ordered to, Elsa."</p><p>The machine shifted its eyes from the four men that were standing in front of it, now its gaze were focused on the window, or rather the winter sun that glided through the window. Elsa could also see that it was snowing outside.</p><p>After examining the little snowflakes that were falling for exactly two minutes and forty-eight seconds, the android eventually had responded.</p><p>"I've reached the conclusion that the best option is to go to Antarctica, to war."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can’t believe I really wrote this. Reviews are highly appreciated, love you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>